


The princes and princess of olympus

by Goddess_of_the_Seas



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Justice League Unlimited, Marvel Avengers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Seas/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Seas
Summary: What happens when percy, thalia and Nico's mothers dies in childbirth and the big three adopt them? Find out inside :)spoiler alert : they might die but reform after that in a few daysP.s. I don't own anything but some OCs and the plot :)





	1. The begining

Note to all i do not own any of the characters in the story rick riordan does  
[ I only own the plot  ]

Nobody's POV

In the New York city hospital ,three brothers stood waiting for their mortal lovers to give birth to their children . They would have fought if not for the tension in the room . 

The eldest is wearing a formal black suit . He had come from a fancy restaurant in the city .He and maria,his lover were eating when her water broke . The middle child is wearing a green polo shirt and blue shorts . He looked like he had come from the beach , which was true because if you looked carefully you will see sand on his feet .He been at the montauk when sally's water broke . The youngest wearing a pinstriped suit he too had been at a fancy restaurant . Beryl's [ Thank you Thaliajackson19 , for pointing out my mistake ] water broke when they were eating .

They are not mortals however they are the big three ,sons of Kronos and Rhea . The eldest was Hades ,the middle child Poseidon and the youngest Zeus .Right now they look like mere mortals as they had made sure that their godly auras are not showing at all .Suddenly , three mortal doctors came in the room and they all looked very depressed.

The first doctor said " Sirs , your wifes had died during childbirth."  
The second said " We are very sorry for your losses ."  
The third said "But the children are fine .Mr Grace you have a pretty daughter . Mr Jackson you have a very handsome son , Mr di angelo ,you have a handsome son too ."  
The doctors than asked if they would like to see their children and the three said yes . Then the doctors said that their mothers had named them .The girl thalia grace , the boys percy jackson and nico di angelo respectively . 

After comleting their birth certificates the big three , holding their children, flashed to olympus . There their wifes scolded their husbands for breaking the oath . 

Two months later , the miniature big three as the gods called them were playing around hestia's hearth and they were watched by the gods demeter and hestia . 

Hestia's POV

The children where playing catching with one another . I still remember the day that they were accepted/brought here .

**** Flashback **** 

Hera had asked to hold thalia after reprimanding Zeus for cheating on her . Thalia sensing Hera holding her and needed comfort she opened her eyes and smiled at Hera .Hera looked at thalia and thought of how she looks like Zeus . She looked up and say to Zeus he is not of the hook even if she accepted thalia . She is still angry at Zeus for cheating . 

Amphitrite had snatched percy away from Poseidon when he had cried at the loud noise of gods shouting/scolding each other . She immediately comforted percy by saying "Mommys here darling go to sleep ." Poseidon had looked at her surprized but she merely nodded meaning she accepted percy as her son . 

Persepone even though she is upset that hades has soared comfort in others . She knows how lonely he was when she is not around . Anyways she had always wanted children . Even is Nico is not hers she can still be his mother as his mother had died .

**** Flashback ends ****  
"Hestia!! Hestia !!" Called demeter  
Hestia snapped out of her musings as she was called . She saw that the children had stopped and were on the floor sleeping . So , she and Demeter carried the three children back to the nursery in the shared palace of the gods on olympus . Where they would stay when they until they were older .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, this is directly from wattpad ; but is written by me... I will try and get them out faster and i might squeeze some chapters into one chapter in the next one.... Thank you for reading, have a nice day... Constructive criticism needed for editing but currently occupied by the sequel...


	2. The summer solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer solstice and time skip to tenth birthday ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the characters other than a few OCs, i only own plot :)

Poseidon's POV

  Today , there is another one of those boring winter solstice , but with a twist . Percy and his cousins are attending . As soon as i flashed into olympus , percy was overwhelmed by his cousins . He was the rock of the three ,also the eldest . The three are like triplets ,which makes sense because they were born on the same day with only minutes apart . The three has also convinced hecate to let them have a magical empathy link , which means that if nico was sad the others will feel like crying and if percy has a headache the two will have headaches too.

The cousins' POV  
( What going on in their heads )

Whats going on ? Wait , I think today is the winter solstice . 

Hestia's POV

The three eleven month going one year old cousins asked me what are the gods arguing about . So I answered that they were arguing about them.  
I gave the three some toys to play with while they gods argue .

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ My name is Time , twin sister of Skip. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After the meeting

Nobody's POV

Percy and his cousins decide to go and play at the mini playground in their palace that is shared they had yet to receive their own palaces but for now the gods had to take turns watching the children . They seemed to play in the playground like they will never grow bored of it and the truth is that the playground changes its style every once in a while.

The gods however are thinking what to get for the children for their birthday tomorrow . Zeus had taught to get them each a Pet falcon for his nephew and a Golden eagle for Thalia . Poseidon decide a hippocampus for Thalia and Nico and a Pegasus/pony/hippocampi [which means it can change its appearance ]. While Hades decided on a baby hellhound for Nico and pet skeletal puppies for the other two. The rest have already decide on a present for each of them and they all seem to be what the three likes the best .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The cousin's POV

Yay!! Today is our birthday I can't believe that we are one years old today!!!!!! We can't wait for our presents . I wonder what are we getting . Thought Percy ,Thalia and Nico

The Gods' POV

We can't wait for the three to get here .

"Hello ? Anyone there ? " asked the three in unison 

Finally , the three got an answer when Percy decided to on the lights .

"Surprise , children !! " we all shouted

The children looked around bewildered .

Time for the gifts anyways .Here is what the three got

Percy 

Hestia : a box to keep precious things 

Demeter : a how to grow your own seaweed set

Hera : a baby peacock he called it rain

Hades : a skeletal dog he called it nic

Poseidon : a black peagasus he called it blackjack

Zeus : a pet falcon he call lia

Artemis : a silver bow with sea green and gold fittings and an enchanted quiver

Apollo : sun pictured plushies (he got more than one )

Hermes : a pair of winged sandles 

Hephaestus : a pair of automaton dogs he could call his was silver with sea blue and gold with sea blue called gold and silver respectively

Dionysus : a bottle of blue cherry coke that amphitrite immediately took away to pour n to his milk bottle ( he is only one ) to drink which makes him sugar high if drank I huge amounts

Athena : a snowy white owl he called snowy

Aphrodite : a sea blue onesie with fish designs

Ares : riptide and a shield with a trident on it 

 

Thalia 

 

Hestia : same 

Apollo : same

Artemis : bronze with silver and blue fittings

Hermes : same

Athena : same except call vanilla 

Hades : same named coco 

Zeus : a golden eagle and is named Goldie

Poseidon : a hippocampi she called pearl

Hephaestus : same except sky blue instead of sea green . Silver one is called wind and golden one is called clouds 

Ares : a shield with a lightning bolt on it and an spear that becomes a mace canister

Aphrodite : a sky blue designed onesie with birds 

Demeter : how to grow your pine tree set

Hera : same called sky

Dionysus : a bottle of grape flavored Fanta which Hera took and poured into her bottle for her to drink in small amounts or she will go sugar high

 

Nico 

Athena : same called snow

Ares : a stygian iron sword and a shield with the helmet of darkness on it on it

Poseidon : same as Thalia except called sea

Hades : a hellhound called Mrs.O Leary 

Zeus : a pet falcon called bacon ( he was hungry when thinking of the name ) 

Artemis : a golden bow with black and bronze fittings

Apollo : same 

Hestia : same

Aphrodite : onesie with skull design

Hephaestus : same with bronze and black design called cool and star

Hermes : same 

Dionysus : a bottle of blood red cool aid Persephone also took it away and put it in his bottle (same reason )

Hera : same called cold

Demeter : how to grow your polar tree set 

And the children when to bed as the three have been playing and eating before the presents presentation .The children were very happy

 

Time skippy :) 

 

Percy POV

We were chilling out at the beach when thalia and nico said that they feel something on the shoulder bit is too scared to look . I said i will do it for them.

I looked at their shoulders and saw 2 crabs on them . I told the crabs to go away as they are making my cousins feel uncomfortable. The crabs said " sorry , prince percy we did not mean for your cousins to feel uncomfortable." Thalia and Nico looked at me and asked me what was it . I replied that it was two crabs and they said that they are truly sorry for making them feel uncomfortable . They looked at me like I suddently grew two heads .

I suddently mist traveled away .

3rd person POV  
The two cousins looked at percy who had mist traveled away . And looked shocked because traveling with powers were the last thing the cousins were learning . 

Suddenly , Percy was behind them . He scared the two . The trio were laughing when they suddenly fainted . 

_=_=_=_=_ Time skip to the throne room =_=_

The trio woke up in the throne room on olympus they three was immediately fussed over by their mothers also known as Hera , Amphitrite and Persephone. After the big three's wifes were mollified that the children were fine . The gods gave their children birthday gifts . They all got the same things :  
Hestia : pillows with their names  
Demeter : the power to use plants to their advantage  
Hera  : a stronger will and to be able to protect their minds from illusions  
Hades : gift of using shadows to travel ( to his son to be able to have more control over his powers )  
Poseidon : the gift of being able to breathe under water ( to his son more control over other liquids )  
Zeus : the gift of being able to fly  
Athena : plushies of owls and more owl food to feed their owls  
Hepheastus : plushies of donkeys   
Hermes : pranking supplies  
Aphrodite : more onesies  
Dionysus : grape soda and coke  
Ares : a replica of athena shield 

Persephone : the cape of shadows to make the wearer able to hide in the shadows  
Amphitrite : a hovercraft that can move over anything .

A few days later the trio was crowned the princess of the sky , the prince of the seas and the prince of the underworld respectively .

They also found out that they cannot die but can be put into coma for very serious injuries.  
And that they will become gods when they are eighteen years old 

Percy would become the god of the waves , hurricanes and sea creatures.

Thalia would become the goddess of the clouds , stars and the aurora borealis ( the northern lights ).

 

Nico would be the god of shadows , skeletons and tunnels .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya all tmr, my cookies ;) next time the more interesting solstice happens


	3. More chappies...:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but the plot and a few OCs

John's POV   
I opened the door to reveal all kinds minor gods walking around they were all dressed in doctor robes . They saw me and ran at me . I ran but since i forgot the door i ran down the corridor but the doctors around were to many . I guess it is the hospital side of the mansion . They caught me and strapped to a ned and wheeled me into the operating room where they sat there as if waiting for the chief surgeon. Suddenly the door slid open silently and i only noticed because of my ADHD . Thalia came in and took a syringe from the table beside her and injected me with it i think inside contains type of liquid that glows in the dark . She injected me with it and left the doctors in the room got to work and started to examine me and goving a lot of injections and apollo suddenly flashed in and took the second syringe that is only slightly smaller that the one thalia use and injected me after that . And the untied me and left i asked the doctors to help me go through the maze of corridors because the cabin looked smaller on the outside . I did not even know that percy , thalia and nico had their own private infirmary complete with some famed god of healing ( Asclepius ) . Who cares about the god . Even Zeus knows that i am the strongest demigod ( yeah right ... ) . 

Percy POV  
Ok all i am seeing now is darkness . I know that i passed out after fighting john with my held back swordplay ( means the level of intensity that he fights at camp is his lowest , nico same reason ) . Can't believe that i passed out from the head injury , i just pray that dad does not find out about this as if on cue , i was in the throne room of atlantis . Dad was sitting on his throne while i moved to sit on mine . Dad said that he knows about what happened and he told me what happened after i fainted . I asked how long ago was the fainting accident , he said that it was about 2-3 days . He said he hoped to see me thalia and nico in atlantis soon . After a few more hours or so i thought i woke up and the first thing i see is apollo staring at me . Try to imagine a god looking down at you when you open your eyes after fainting . And Asclepius beside him , yeah zeus thought it would be good to have Asclepius be our doctor since we were infants . He was the one along with apollo to give check ups and other things related to medicine . So he was freed from his cave and that he stays with us in a different room of course. Get your minds out of the gutters . He has a lot of minor gods and goddesses that follow us too . They are like the assistants and nurses . They help to do a lot of things like making sure our pets are safe and well . Yeah they also help us with a lot of things too . I hate Adhd always making me think of a lot of things. I sat up and heard Asclepius saying " easy there , you just woke up from your 3 days of napping " . I nod and tried to get of the bed keyword tried as soon as i did I collapsed on the ground . I look up and saw Asclepius laughing . He shook his head and stretched out his hand and pulled me up and set me on the bed . Taking a pair of clutches and passing them over . I thanked him and got out of the room and went up the elevator . I went to Thalia's door and knocked , she opened and saw me , she huged me. She said i was the last to wale up with nico a few hours earlier than me . I told her what my dad said and she said she will get nico and we will head to the beach . We got to the beach and whisted for pearl , sea and tides (my hippocampus) they appeared and we all sat on them . Did i forget to mention that dad , uncle hades and uncle zeus let us go into their domain whenever we like , no , than now you know . Oh and did you know we have phoenixes , dragons and other awesome pets . Our phoenixes are named flame ( thalia ) , hope ( me ) and darkness ( nico ). Our dragons are sea fury , night fury and sky fury . ( they look like night furys except different colours ) mine is named trident ,thalias is named aurora like her future roman counterpart and Nico's is named night . They were given by the olympian counsel we also have animals like lions cubs , tiger cubs , baby black panthers , seals and more and they don't eat each other . They are like one big happy family if the cubs have nothing to eat the dragons or the rabbits come find us so we can get the invisible servants to give them more .Nico POV  
After reaching atlantis , the guards stopped us from going in to the palace . Percy just said " huh , why can't we go in the palace ? " . The guard answered that we were not invited . At this , percy started to het angry with the guard and i think poseidon felt that percy was in the same spot as 5 minutes ago and was getting angry . Because before percy could do anything , poseidon appeared and said " percy calm down , private let them in . " the guard did not say anything and let us in . Percy than jumped into his fathers waiting arms while screaming "daddy" . Sometimes percy acts younger for some reason . The guard immediately said sorry for not letting percy in . Percy then had a flash above his head and a sea green circlet and sliver appeared on him while a black and gold appeared on my head while a sky blue and bronze circlet appeared on thalia . Poseidon led us to the throne room where percy got a mermaid named , skylar to get three chairs while poseidon summoned a chair for himself seeing that percy had asked the maid to take the chairs after the chairs arrived , skylar left the room .  Poseidon told us that we will be going to asguard to visit and have dinner with the gods there and we will be going too . We will be excused to go to asguard tommorrow and we have to wear what aphrodite picked . And that includes armour and clothes . 

~~~~~time skip the next day ~~~~~~~~

Percy POV   
Today we woke up early and traveled to olympus via dionysus who was still there to bring us to olympus so hermes don't have to come here again . A lot of people think that dionysus does not care for us but actually he does he is just upset he can't drink wine . We when to our rooms to go back to our shared palace and sleep as we only have to come to olympus and sleep so that later we can wake up and let aphrodite get our attire and change . We are also supposed to eat on olympus so we get to eat as slowly as we want but we eat as fast as the gods do . I know that a lot of people have this misconception that gods don't eat they actually have to eat but in the history books they are depicted as only eating ambrosia and nectar . After we got woken up by artemis , who likes me and nico only . Because she knows us when we were infants , she help raise us for gods sake .Nico POV  
In the afternoon , after lunch we when to our palace to await aphrodite . Aphrodite flashed in and we continued to stare at the place she appeared . Thats right we were looking at her when she flashed in and we did not disintegrate . Because we are special , we were raise by the gods and the fates said that we are able to see a god or goddesses true form with out disintegrating into ashes because the gods can't control us to close our eyes when we were younger so the result , we were granted this ability . She gave us each a set of amour , a replica of our parents weapon of power , a set of clothes which was a t-shirt , a pair of skinny jeans and a cape . My cape was black with an edge of gold , Percy's were sea green with silver edge and Thalia's was sky blue and bronze edge . We went into our rooms and changed into the clothes . I was wearing a black shirt , a black pair of skinny jeans , a pair of atlantian sandles that were gold and reached my thighs , stxygian iron armour , and my cape . My weapon that was a replica of my father's is a helmet that was black helmet that looked like my fathers i held on to mine . 

Percy appeared in a sea blue shirt , a pair blue skinny jeans , silver atlantian that reached his knees , olympian silver armour , and his cape . His weapon was a trident except it was smaller but it radiated power like mine does . 

Thalia came out in sky blue shirt , grey jeans , bronze atlantian sandles that reached her calves and celestia bronze armour and her cape . Her weapon was a lightning bolt that was exactly like zeus' bolt . 

All our armour had symbols of our weapons that belonged to us . Our swords were in the sheath by our side and shield on our arms . After that , aphrodite left . We still had half an hour so we decide to walk around olympus for 15 minutes than head to the throne room , rather than just aitting around in our palace . ( yes we have our own )Percy POV  
After walking around we went to the throne room . And waited for the rest to arrive . Today was just another normal day , nothing special today .

Gods POV  
Today is Percy's , Thalia's and Nico's birthday . We are planning a surprise party for them on asguard . The gods on asguard also love them because when they were babies , they came over and blessed them so Percy , Thalia and Nico have the blessing of both asguard and olympus . Later we plan on get the three to go to asguard with us and there we ' realise ' thor is not around and send them to the avengers tower and ' fetch ' thor . Actually the three knows all the gods of asguard they just haven't been there . Thor and Loki treat them like they are their siblings and the three also do the same . 

~~~~~ on earth ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor POV ( starks tower)   
Today is percy thalia and nico's birthday . " Thor meet at the meeting room now ." I walked into the meeting room to see all the avengers except tony there . I sat down and saw three files on the table , tony walked in covered in oil . He sat down and fury started . " I want you to find and detain Perseus Jackson , Thalia Grace , Nico Di Angelo . They are cousins and are possible terrorist ." Holy crap , they want to detain the three birthday girl/boys . So , i spoke up " No , you will not detain , they are people you should not detain unless you wish to incur the warth of the gods . " 

Fury said " like , you will incur your warth on us , and you are the only god on earth . And how will the other gods know ? It is not like they can see on earth from asguard ." 

" No they can't see from asguard but you forgot about the other gods from other mythologys like greek , roman . They are from other pantheneons but we know the three children and we will not tell you how it concerns us and the three children . " i reply 

" lol , how many gods are on earth right now , and its not like the three children have bodyguards and we know all the gods anyway and they swore not to blast us so we are safe " fury says 

" they did not swear anyways ! And yes , they do have godly bodyguards or have their pets near them . they have dragons , lions ,tigers ,wolves ,bears , and more magical creatures . But you don't attack them you will be fine , even the fates love them ( A/N the fates are children of zeus ( idk real or not so just pretend its real ) the fates control how long you live and more . Oh , by the way they are coming so close your eyes " I say .

Tony POV

Ok , so after we close our eyes immediately there is a bright light it was so bright that i can see it through my eyelids .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelps cya next time hope you enjoyed yourself! :) 
> 
> Peace out in demigodishness and all, 
> 
> Rhea:)


	4. summer solstice again....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything only th plot and a few OCs

Percy POV  
Today , is the day where we get to see other demigods . I am so nervous , because we have never got to mingle with the other demigods .But today is also the winter solstice , and we have to wear chitons . And that would be the worse first impression on the campers , as we have act more mature and not like how we always are fun ,friendly,approachable and mischievous.  
At least , we get to see them . Right now i am looking for my siblings ,thalia and nico , who are not actually my siblings . We are just cousins who are born near the same time like a few minutes apart . As i walked nearer to hera's garden i start to hear thalia and nico's voices . I pick up my pace as i walked into the garden . "Thalia , Nico , we are going to be late if we don't go and get ready for the winter solstice. " They both shot up from their seats and ran with me to our rooms on olympus . The rooms were conjoined together with mine in the middle and Thalia and Nico's rooms on either side of my room . We exited our rooms looking very different and acting differently . 

I wore a sea green chiton that had sliver edges and a dolphin and trident fastner and a pair of sliver , sea green and blue atlantian sandles that reached my knees .

Thalia wore a sky blue chiton with bronze edges that had a lightning bolt and an eagle fastner and a pair of bronze and blue atlantian sandles that i had given her with for Christmas they reached her ankles .

Nico wore a black and gold edged chiton with a skull and a helmet fastner and a pair of gold and black atlantian sandles that reached his thighs .

Together we ran to the throne room . We pushed the door open and saw ...

 

Annabeth's POV  
I looked around olympus , it was a sight to behold . I was holding hands with luke and was behind chiron and grover . We walked to the throne room where all the gods seemed to wait for someone , that was not us . Suddently Zeus spoke "where are the children ?" I wondered who are the children when the door suddently opened in walked three children all radiating power .

Thalia's POV  
We walked in and bowed to the gods . We all walked to the thrones of the big three and sat at the three miniature thrones and sat like how we were told to seat beforehand. I sat and curled my leg under me and slid on a face of utter power , while percy sat with his legs on the table before us and slid on his trademark smirk . While Nico sat with his face that reflected boredom , we knew what we looked like we looked like our fathers . Our fathers looked down on us and smirked at the faces of the campers . With that the gods started the meeting . 

Annabeth's POV  
Who were the children to think that they belong on olympus . They just waltz in greeted the gods than sat at the big three's feet . Moreover the gods looked at them and then smirked at our faces while they started the meeting . When the gods smirked at us i realised that there were 14 olympians . After that thought i zoned out until the gods said that the meeting was adjourned. Then Zeus said that we had to introduce ourselves to the three mysterys .

I went first "annabeth chase , daughter of athena "

"Luke castellan son of hermes "

"Connor " connor said

"And travis stoll " travis said 

"Sons of hermes " they said together

"Katie daughter of demeter "

"Clarrise la rue daughter of Ares "

And so on ... then the the gods said that the three had to introduce themselves but the three comunicated to the gods and told them something after that we went back to camp .

We were greeted by a new camper . Who had defeated a hydra or so he claimed .  
He was claimed by ares .

Poseidon's POV  
I was in atlantis sorting out the work , when i heard from a messager dolphin that percy is unconscious. So I immediately flashed there , and i saw my son in the infirmary and apollo said he had a few infected sword cuts and fainted from blood lose and exhaustion. Then i heard zeus calling for a counsel meeting . We all flashed into olympus and sat at our thrones with thalia on her own . Zeus asked her what had happened and she said that John the son of Ares targeted them as at the start of the game he came and fought with Nico. Nico was like a dummy to him and he started to draw blood from Nico . After he got tired of fighting Nico , he fought with Percy and drew blood from him . She also stated that he had a dagger that was glowing slightly green , which means it was poisoned . After they heard the hunt's hunting horn artemis called for them and she answered for them. And john heared Artemis calling them and ran away . 

We all voted to punish john with banishing him out of the camp .

Thalia POV

After the accident that involved Percy and Nico passing out , the gods decide that they will keep John on probation of banishment of both camps . I went back to camp and there I went back to our cabin . Do you notice how I said our ? It is because the gods and chiron decided that we should share a huge cabin . It is three story tall , it is gold and sliver in colour with a bit blue and black at the side because we all liked black and blue . now I am just playing on the top level that houses all our pets that the gods put there after they build the cabin . I heard a knock on the door and I took the lift and when to answer the door . I saw John outside so I growled at him "Hi Thalia  , can I come in ? " " sure " I said it is because he had an appointment with the gods .

 

John POV

 

I walked to The big three cabin it is so ugly , it is a two leveled cabin it is gold and sliver with blue and black edges . ( the gods made the top level and the elevator invisible ) I knocked on the door and waited for Thalia to open the door I plan to beat her in the cabin where no one will see . She let me in and I saw her led me to the stairs and she when down to the basement where there was a doctor's examination table we when near it where Apollo suddenly appeared . I gave him a 'respectful' bow . he smirked evilly at me . He snapped his fingers and I found myself strapped on the table and before I knew it we were on Olympus . Thalia went and sat on the miniature throne in front of the Big Three's throne . Beside her was a sea green throne , beside the Sea Green throne is a Black throne . Her throne was Sky Blue . She wore a Bronze circlet and on the Sea Green Throne is a sliver one . and the black throne is a gold circlet . I guess those thrones are for Percy , Thalia and Nico .John's POV

After registering my surroundings , the Gods started to talk I listened to what they were saying , they seems to be talking about me see , I am so awesome that even the gods know about me ( A/N John is so egolistic ). The gods started talking about what I did to the other two ' big three ' cousins . I tried to deny that i did that bit apollo said i was lying . So they told me if i harmed anyone of the royals ( thalia nico and percy ) i would be banned from both camps . ( the campers of both camps knew about each other ) so of course i said I would not harm the . Then the gods flashed me back to the camp and i saw the big three cabin full of animals i took out my sword and the tried to kill the animals but they all seemed to be okay with a perfect ( a/n *not* ) swordmaster . And before i got to 10 feet near I was stopped by a barrier . The animals were protected by the barrier so i knew this was thalia when i had when to the door earlier or the animals . The animals left the yard / lawn of the cabin ( it looks more like a mansion than cabin ) and the barrier was lifted i tryed to open the door but it was locked so i rang the bell and the door opened to reveal ........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe the cliffy.... Hope you enjoyed! Cya next time :) or see you on wattpad :) 
> 
> I don't own anything but the plot and OCs

**Author's Note:**

> Whelps hope you enjoyed the story, see you guys next time...if you want to find out earlier find me on wattpad :) (i have the same user name )


End file.
